Silly Story
by queengayXo
Summary: Chris tells Darren a story he made up and Darren goes emotional. CrissColfer


**A/N : I just cant help it. I was bored and alone. But I apologize if this came out suckish D:**

* * *

><p>At the Glee Live after party, Chris sat at a round table with Ashley, Darren, and Amber while Lea sat at another table with Cory, Dianna, Mark, and Chord.<p>

The whole concert had been a success and very party worthy. All the girls were in dresses, guys in suits. They had only finished the dinner when Darren leaned close to Chris.

"Hey, you free tomorrow?" Darren half-whispered.

"Well I'm going to start to film Struck By Lightning tomorrow," Chris replied, "but it starts on 2pm so I'm free for the morning. Why?"

He shrugged. "I just thought we should hang out for a bit. You know, since the tour just ended and well... hiatus." he hinted.

Chris smiled at him, "Sure, but we'll go to yours."

"Awwh, but yours is more comfortable," he pouted.

Chris did a mocking thinking face, "Hmmm..."

Darren lured him with big hopeful puppy eyes. Chris gave in.

"Oh, alright! Fine!"

Darren bounced on his seat. "Yay! I'll bring the Mulan DVD!" he cheered.

"Darren, has it ever occurred to you that there are other movies than Disney movies?" Chris teased.

"Oh, Chris," he chuckled, "You and your _wild_ imaginations."

Chris laughed, making the butterflies in Darren's stomach flutter in happiness. Darren ignored his stomach but couldn't hold the smile creeping on his face.

"Hey, lovebirds! It's drinkin' time!" Ashley exclaimed. Darren jumped at the nickname. Probably just the Kurt and Blaine thing, he thought. _Yeah..._ He sighed.

Chris gave Ashley a funny look, "You know, I've never questioned why you're always this ecstatic when they start drinking."

"Because that's always where the fun begins! Good thing the whole cast is here," she stood up, "Who's going to stay sober and keep an eye out? Not me!" she yelled.

Chris laughed, "Calm down! I'll do it."

"Awesome!" She patted his shoulder. "Goodluck!"

An hour passed and everyone was everywhere! Mark was making out with Chord (Oh, if only they were sober). Lea was poking at Cory's hip while he talks of nonsense. Dianna was screaming random stuff. Heather was giving Naya a body shot. And Ashley... Ashley wasn't anywhere Chris knew of. But he'll handle that later.

Chris was telling Darren a story about a chair that fell in love with a sofa, leaning to the wall with Darren's head on his lap.

"-the woman bought the sofa and the chair is lonely once again in the store." Chris looked down as he heard little sobs coming from Darren. He brought Darren up and hugged him. Darren hooked his chin to Chris's shoulder. More sobbing... Well.

"Shh, Darren, why are you crying?" Chris asked with a soft voice. "Is it the story? Don't worry. A man bought the chair and the man was actually the woman's husband so the chair and the sofa met each other again in the new house." he rubbed Darren's back soothingly.

"C-can we go to your house? I'm tired.." Darren asked, like a lost little kid.

"Sure, Darren." he said. He thought and, "Sorry, did you just stutter?" he smirked.

Darren giggled (Mission accomplished, Chris) "Won't tell you what you know." Darren said clumsily.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are."<p>

Front door was opened but Darren remained silent. Chris brings him inside and sat them on the sofa.

"So..." Chris started. "Are you going to tell me why you cried during the chair/sofa story I told you?"

"Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that.." Darren paused, "It just...reminded me of something."

Chris nodded, "You're in love with a sofa." _Okay, somebody tell me, is he drunk or sober or what?_ Chris thought.

"What? No!" he finally smiled for the second time. "It just.. It just reminded me of you.."

Chris may be witty but, "I'm not following," he said, an eye brow raised.

"I— Chris.." _here we go_ "First of all, I'm not… _completely _drunk." He looked at Chris nodding. "You are great," he started. "Amazing, even. And supermegafoxyawesomehot," he blurted. Chris chuckled. Oh man, Darren just wanted to kiss him then but- _fuck, not now_

"Uh, I didn't mean to quote the musical I wrote, I'm ruining the moment aren't I, I'll just continue. You're the most beautiful person, inside and out. I just juhghufrud" Oh, boy. "I- I started to have these _feelings_. And those feelings are about you and I can't control them and it's really freaking me out because I've never felt like this for someone before. And sometimes I just want t-"

"Whoa, wait up!" Chris cut him, "You're starting to talk as fast as Rachel Berry! Anyways, Darren, you have Mia."

"Fuck her! We broke up yesterday!" he said in frustration.

"Whoa, what."

"She got mad about the kiss in Dublin and she got paranoid then dumped me via phone call. Oh well, I didn't like her that much now anyways. She thinks of herself too much." Darren said with a pout. "And, Chris, you didn't let me finish! Sometimes when you hug me, I just want to stay like that and never let go. Is that weird? Could it be lo-"

Chris cut him with a kiss. Because, he knows what Darren was going to say and if he did, it would sound so cheesy. And, Chris likes him too so what the fuck , right?

Darren jumped a little but reciprocated the kiss immediately because, _he_, Darren Criss is being kissed by _Chris freaking Colfer_. True, they had kissed a few times as Kurt and Blaine before but this was different. _Way_ different. They weren't using chapstick and there was nobody watching. It was only them.

Darren lifted his hand to the nape of Chris's neck and pulled him closer. Chris swiped his tongue across Darren's bottom lip and Darren felt his pants becoming tight. Darren kissed harder and tilted his head to kiss him deeper.

A few seconds then, Darren pulls away, panting. "Does that mean you like me too?" he whispered.

"Fuck, of course I like you too, Darren. Now come back here."

Darren smiled dopily and pulled Chris's neck forward, bringing their lips to collide once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *insert cockblocking red keyboard* Hmm, that was pretty forward… Okay, it **_**was**_** forward. I think Imma add a second chapter, add a little dramwahahaha ;) But I don't know, do you guys want it continued? 'Cause really, I don't know if anybody would read it so… Tell me what you think please!**


End file.
